Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avengening
Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avengening, also known simply as Dead Ops Arcade 2, is a Zombies map in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It is the sequel to Dead Ops Arcade from Call of Duty: Black Ops. Note that playing Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avengening will not count towards the player's rank in any game mode. How to Unlock To unlock it, the player must be at the Safe House in Campaign. Next, access the Data Vault computer which is located in the player's room. Highlight the option that says "Emblem", then go up once, so that nothing on the computer's screen is highlighted, but the icon at the very top left part of the computer screen is moving. Press the "jump" button. A menu showing Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avenging should show up. When the "jump" button is pressed again, a cutscene will be triggered and then the match of the game will start. After an update, Dead Ops Arcade 2 can now be selected in the main menu, under the Bonus section. Originally, the player had to repeat the unlock steps in order to play the map, which meant in order to play with other people the player would either have to either bring friends to their Safe House and start a match or play a public campaign match and hope to become the host so they may start the match. Description Gameplay in Dead Ops Arcade 2 is mostly reminiscent of the original version, although with a few additions. Most notably, the player has access to a power-up that allows them to play the game in first-person view for a long period of time and several mini-games. They will also have access to Call of Duty: Black Ops III weapons, a Multiplayer Scorestreak, Specialist weapons, returning vehicles, and other power-ups. The Cyber Silverback is the new antagonist of the mode, replacing the original Cosmic Silverback from the first game. Every player starts the game with three lives, two dashes and one nuke, and will regain one dash at the beginning of each round (if the player has zero dashes). The player can earn extra nukes, dashes and lives by receiving them at random times as power ups; the player can also gain extra lives by reaching 200,000 points. Players can have a maximum of nine nukes, nine dashes, and nine lives. Players have score multipliers they get from collecting coins and gems, however every time the player dies this multiplier resets. If there is one player the game is over once they lose all of their lives. If there is more than one player in the game and someone loses all of their lives, one will be taken from another player to revive said player, granting the person whose life was taken with either three nukes, three dashes, a tank, a helicopter, an army of skeletons, or an army of robots. If all players have zero lives, the player who died will have to wait ninety seconds to be revived; other players can stand very close to the player to speed up reviving. Levels Here is a brief overview of the levels in Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avengening that are accessible by the player. At the start of every round is a power-up that can help the player with most or all of that round, and each round will have more power-ups and newer settings such as the weather for every area. Each level has at least four entrances for zombies to enter. Generally, the levels are larger than what the player's screen shows. Once a certain amount of rounds have been completed a teleporter will appear in the center of the area that will teleport players to the next round, the "Challenge Round". * 'Rounds 1-4: Island - ' This is the beginning area of the game where the players start at. There are only several obstacles such as the crates and the boat, but there is still a lot of freedom for movement. The zombies are very easy to defeat here, but become slightly harder to kill as the player progresses through the Island. Certain power-ups (such as vehicles) won't appear here. * 'Rounds 5-8: Docks - '''This new area introduces two new obstacles: Purple Barrels and Electric Posts. The purple barrels are carried into the level by zombies and immediately start pulling all collectibles toward them. It is possible to intercept the collectibles on their way to the purple barrels, but once they have reached the barrels, they are gone (this includes weapons, jewels, nukes, etc.) Therefore, destroying the barrels as fast as possible is recommended. As the player destroys a barrel, it will explode and kill all zombies within a small proximity. The electric posts are exactly what they sound like; when they are active, they are topped with a red light. Running into an active post will kill a player instantly. It will also kill any zombies that stumble into it. When the post turns off, the top of it will be lit up green. The cycle between on and off is around five seconds each. There is also a possibility of a bonus room at the end of each round other the player many coins and 2 dashes. * '''Rounds 9-12: Farm -' This area is the first area that will allow vehicles to spawn (usually a R.A.P.S.). It also introduces bulls that run through the center of that map and kill players and zombies on contact. At random points a golden bull will spawn; if shot with certain weapons, such as the Ray Gun or BlackCell, the bull will explode (like any other bull), but when it explodes, several gems and skulls usually come out of it. After completing round 12, the player will be presented with a mini game where they are tasked to drive a truck around a track for four or eight lap times and will have around 90 seconds to do so. If completed in time it will usually reward the player(s) in the next round with the Night Fury along with other power-ups. At the end of the round, a cryptic message appears on the screen that states something along the lines of "Forces lost can be regained/Should you be found worthy in the Room of Judgement", and the Night Fury is taken away from the player. * '''Rounds 13-16: Circle - '''This area does not include any new zombies or obstacles save for the electric poles. On round 14 the player will have to complete a hard challenge where zombies spawn from the ground in a circle, but after the challenge round this map will become very simple with zombies coming from 4 separate doorways. * '''Rounds 17-20: Shadows - '''On this round players are introduced to a new enemy call the Shadow Boogie; they are zombies made from crows that can disappear and reappear anywhere on the map. After completing round 19 the players will be placed in another mini game where they are tasked with climbing a temple whilst fighting sword-wielding skeletons. The only way to end this round is to reach the top and drop down a hole which will grant you 2 lives and 2 nukes. Once completed, the players will be brought to the Room of Fate. Players will have to choose between 4 stones in order to get a fate (an upgrade for the player's character). There are 4 fates: Fury, which grants the player a permanent speed boost and two dashes every new round, Destruction, which grants the player with a permanent red skulled death machine and one nuke every round, Fortune, which grants the player with a permanent purple skulled BRM and silver chicken, and lastly, a fate which grants the player who uses it longer first person times and vehicle usage and a permanent x3 score multiplier, making it easier to get more lives. * '''Rounds 21-24: Coliseum - '''This is a very small, straightforward map with nothing special. * '''Rounds 25-28: Meatballs - '''This round consists of small, red zombies which can spawn anywhere around the map. This area provides a large place to train zombies. First person makes it easier as long as the player just keeps moving forward and shooting. Ignore the electric posts. After round 29, the player will get the challenge round with Meatballs from all directions. After shooting them, two small meatballs will spawn from where a larger one exploded. This challenge can be easy and hard at the same time. All nukes and dashes should be saved for the next area unless absolutely necessary. * '''Rounds 29-32: Margwas - '''This is the game's first boss round where the player will have to fight a three-headed monster called a Margwa. Every time the player destroys one of the Margwa's heads, a power-up will spawn that kills all zombies on the map for a short time, and Parasites will also spawn. At the end of the boss round, wait about thirty seconds and the player will be presented with a large amount of gems and gold; after this it is just normal zombies. * '''Rounds 33-36: Chinatown - '''This is probably one of the hardest levels in to complete, especially on solo. Zombies spawn fast and from every direction, which is made even more aggravating because of the small size of the map. Round 39 will introduce the player to Juggernauts, a type of zombie that can take more damage due to its armor and lays mines around the map that can kill the player if they are not careful. When playing with 2-4 players, all players can sit in a corner of the map that only has 2 entrances and simply shoot together to try to kill zombies quickly. * '''Rounds 37-40: Donut - '''This map is somewhat like the Red Sea in which zombies spawn from anywhere in the ground except the map is smaller and has a very large hole in the middle that will kill players who fall down it. * '''Rounds 41-44: Building Courtyard - '''This map is fairly basic; players simply have to survive on a large map with a generous amount of breathing room. * '''Rounds 45-48: Robot Bridge - '''After completing round 44, players will have to fight another boss called the Stone Guardian, a stone figure that does not move but will spawn zombies until either he is killed or 5 minutes have passed. On this round, the guardian has eggs containing electric balls, which, in turn, will spawn meatballs; the eggs must be broken to kill the guardian. When this round is completed, the player will enter the (earlier mentioned) Room Of Judgement, where only 1-2 players (depending on the amount of players in the game) will have their original fates upgraded. All other players will get small trinkets, such as extra lives, gems, nukes, and dashes. The players who get an upgraded fate will be the players who have done the most damage to the stone guardian. Round 48 will present the player with another challenge round where the player(s) will have to kill zombies whilst being distracted by flying purple bats which fly in clusters around the player(s). Bonus Rooms Treasure Hoard The Treasure Hoard room is the most common bonus room encountered. It looks like a room in a wooden lodge, but with a gated entrance to what looks like a jewelry store with the word "SILVERBACK" above it. The room usually only contains gems, but powerups such as dashes can be obtained. The Chicken Farm The Chicken Farm is a bonus room which grants the player(s) a small pile of treasure and is littered with giant, white eggs. If the player(s) wait in the room for about a minute, the eggs in the room hatch, granting the player(s) giant gems, Skulls, and Chickens. The Mystical Armory The Mystical Armory, much like its predecessor, is a bonus room that grants numerous weapons and powerups for the player to use. Inside, the player(s) can usually find four dashes or Nukes (one for each player) and a random assortment of weapons and power-ups like the Electric Orb, Skull and Barrel. Nuke Armory The Nuke Armory contains multiple Nukes (around 15) amongst other different power-ups. The Church The Church usually contains many Barrels and Boxing Gloves along with dashes and several swords. The Hangar The hangar is filled with vehicles. Power-Ups *Gem *War Machine *BlackCell *Boxing Gloves *First Person *Chicken *Barrel *Electric Orb *Death Machine *Boots *Ray Gun *KRM-262 *Saw *Purifier *Umbrella *Lightning Bolt *Nuke *Skull *Vortex *Tank *Helicopter *R.A.P.S. *ATV *Skeleton *Robot *Monkey Bomb *Missile Launcher *Grenade Turret *Turret *Ammo Box Gallery DOA2 intro screen 1 BO3.jpg DOA2 intro screen 2 BO3.jpg DOA2 intro screen 3 BO3.jpg DOA2 intro screen 4 BO3.jpg DOA2 intro screen 5 BO3.jpg DOA2 intro screen 6 BO3.jpg Dead Ops Arcade 2 first person gameplay BO3.png|First-person gameplay of Dead Ops Arcade 2. DOA2 ending screen BO3.png|The ending screen. Videos Black Ops 3 Dead Ops Arcade 2 Opening Cutscene COD BO3 Zombies|Intro cutscene Black Ops 3 Dead Ops Arcade II Beast Solo Run|Gameplay Trivia *In co-op Campaign, only the host can activate a match of Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avengening. *When playing Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avengening on PlayStation 4, the light bar on the player's controller will be the same color as the color of the character the player is playing as. For example, if the player is the green character, the light bar will be green. *The War Machine in Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avengening is missing the sight that appears elsewhere in the game; this is noticeable in first person. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Maps